


Chains

by Procastinatestoomuch



Category: Pandora Hearts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bookworm Kim Namjoon, Cute Park Jimin, Fantasy, He's cool and cute, Hope can be really scary, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Intimidating and cute Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jimin as Gil, Jin wears an eye-patch, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kook as Alice, KookV have no boundaries, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, More characters to be added, Multi, Mystery, Obsession, Pandora hearts! AU, Pandora hearts! crossover, Romance, Tae as Oz, Tae can be really smart if he wants to be, Taehyung is also a brat, Toxic Relationship, namjoon deserves better, so does Hoseok, tbh they all need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procastinatestoomuch/pseuds/Procastinatestoomuch
Summary: "For me, those threats are no longer frightening. After all, Abyss,chains and the messengers are just myths, used to scare children to prevent them from misbehaving."How naive he was, how ignorant. For those myths dictated his very entire existence.ORKim Taehyung's seventeenth birthday changes his life far beyond what he could have ever imagined. He's now tangled into an adventure which no longer revolves around him, but his entire world.How can he choose his path in a world where there is no right or wrong?





	1. Prologue.

The day was peaceful, it was such a contradiction to the event that was planned to occur. The man glared at the picture of his target with disgust. ' _At last,'_ he thought. He had waited years for this day.

He can finally get rid of the creature that ruined his life. 

It was a bittersweet moment. He wished things had never taken place the way it did for him to make such choices. But it has to be done. 

' _He should have known that I would not be his puppet forever, that no matter how long it would have taken, I would have found out what happened. He should have known that I will stop him, especially after knowing what he had done.'_

He smiled wryly at the sky. He can finally end it. It would be extremely hard to explain what happens to those who might discover that it was he who was behind everything, but he did not care.

No matter how many rules he had to break, even if the company he had chosen to work with was less than scum in the eyes of the society, this was it.

_It all ends today._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**SNEAK PEEKS:**

 

"From today, you're officially an adult. So please be more responsible, Tae!"

 ///

"It doesn't matter because you're more of a father to me, Uncle!"

////

'This beautiful melody...is both happy and sad at the same time...'

////

"How do I look? These clothes are so pretty. I like this body. I can hardly wait to see the look on the young master's face when he's betrayed by his most loyal servant."

///

"Min Yoongi is so cool! I think I'm in love!"

///

"I won't let you hurt this boy. No one is allowed to touch what's mine."

///

"Kim Taehyung, your sin is your very existence."

///

 

 

_  
_


	2. Chapter 1 pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries...

_"KIM TAEHYUNG, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_  
  
Taehyung winces as he heard his best friend's shrill shout. If he goes down, he'll get killed and if he stays up on the tree branch he'll still get killed.  
  
_'Lets see...death by strangulation or...'_ __  
__  
"If you don't come down this instance then I'm chopping down this tree!"  
  
_'Death by strangulation it is.'_   
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming. Come on, Ada, let's go before he actually brings out a chainsaw."  
  
He slowly got down and helped his sister down as well. He grinned at his valet.

“Relax, Jimin. You'll get wrinkles in your twenties if you're always so uptight.”

Jimin sighed. He was a short, thin fifteen year old with chubby cheeks and dark hair. He was a sweet and gentle kid, mature for his age. And for some reason, Taehyung always found it entertaining to tease him.  
“I think I already have white hair because of you. From today, you're officially an adult. So please be more responsible,Tae!” rebukes Jimin. Taehyung pouts but before he could respond, he feels a large hand on his shoulder.

“Look what we have here, three very bad kids. Do you know how worried the housekeepers are?”

“Uncle!” squealed Ada in delight.

“What are you pipsqueaks doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready, Tae?”

Tae launches himself at his uncle. Kim Seo Joon was a tall, well built man with a warm, easy-going personality. One could not help but like him. He was liked by all those who worked under him, and the Kim family couldn't ask for a finer head.

“Everyone is more tensed the usual. It makes me want to mess with them,” said Taehyung. His uncle smiles and ruffles his dirty blonde hair. “That's because it's your Coming Of Age ceremony. It's a huge occasion, since you're the heir to the Kim family, one of the four great dukedoms.”

Taehyung sighs. “It's so troublesome. So much formality just because I turned seventeen…. Nonetheless, I'm happy we came to this mansion. There are so many places to explore.”

“It's a beautiful place. It was built two hundred years ago. And since we don't just get to come to places like this everyday, we might as well have fun. It's a pity your dad couldn't come to hold it.” said his uncle.

“It's alright. It doesn't matter because you're more of a father to me,Uncle!” replied Taehyung with a smile. There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Seo Joon clearing his throat.

“Anyways, here's the thing you asked for,”he said, handing over the suitcase he was carrying.

“Excellent. Come on Jimin, there's something I need to show you!”

“But you need to-”

“It's alright Jimin, you have some time. Now you lot better not be late. Kim Taehyung, don't mess this up or I will call out the Messengers of Abyss.”

Tae grins. “Alright. See ya around, Uncle!”

He grabs his sister's hand and runs. Jimin runs after them after bowing down to the duke.

* * *

 

“Big brother, what’s Abyss?” asks Ada, once they've settled down in the courtyard.

“It's a prison where bad people are locked up. They say you can never leave that place. You don't need worry, Ada, since you're too sweet to be locked away in a place like that.”

"Is that the prison we saw in that picture book, Jimin?” She asks.

“Yes, the Messengers of Abyss come to take criminals to a scary place. They say there was never light in-”

“Anyways,” interrupts Taehyung. “These are for you.” He pushes the clothes he had taken out of the suitcase unto Jimin.

“... What?”

“You can't attend the Ceremony dressed up like that, especially when you're going to put the robe on my shoulder. And since my clothes are too big for you, I asked Uncle to tailor this for you. Aren't I a kind master?”

“Do you even understand what you're saying? I'm not even of age-”

“Details that can be overlooked. Jimin, you're perfect for this. You just have to put the robe on my shoulders at the end of the ceremony.”

“Why wasn't I informed of this before?”

Taehyung smirks as he replies. “I wanted to see that expression of pure panic on your face.”

“.... That's it. I'm leaving. Good luck finding a new valet and a new best friend.”

“Wait Jimin, don't leave. I'm sorry,I won't do it again. Please...pleeeaaseee.”

“God, how are you two years older than me? Fine, I'll do it. Just let me go.”

“Yes! You're the best. Yay Ada, he agreed. See, I told you he'll do it.”

“Good for you,brother!”

“Ack, don't make me change my mind. Also if the Master gets mad, I'm blaming you.”

Taehyung laughs. The usually pleasant sound sounded empty and slightly frightening to Jimin’s ears.

“If my dad didn't care to show up, I doubt he'll care who does what in my Ceremony. Things like my birthday don't matter to him…” There's an uncomfortable silence, there always is whenever he mentions his father. He failed to see why the truth made people uneasy. That's just how things are, and he had to accept it. Things were much simpler that way…

His line of thought was interrupted by a melody, a beautiful melody. ' _This beautiful_ _melody is both happy and sad...and for some reason really familiar.’_

He looked around for the source of the sound. ' _A music box,but from where…?’_

 _“_ Do you hear that?”

“Hear what? Tae, where are you going?”

“Big brother?”

He walked towards the source, into the garden of the courtyard. It sounded closer there. ' _Where-’_

Suddenly, the ground underneath him gave away.

“Taehyung!”

He felt small fingers wrap around his wrist as he descended. He landed with a huge _thud,_ with Jimin on top of him.

“Ouch...that hurts...Jimin get off, you're killing me.”

As Jimin rolls off of him, he winces as he tried to get on his feet.

' _I hope nothing is broken. Uncle will kill me if I show up with a broken leg or something.'_

He observed his surroundings. There was a staircase a few feet away from where he and Jimin fell. They were in what looked like an underground garden. In front of him was large tree...and at its foot was a-

_“A grave?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end I made Park Seo Joon take Oscar's place since 'Kim Oscar' sounds strange.  
> This chapter is duller than I wanted it to be...I hope I can improve as I proceed with this fic.  
> Also, in the original, the Coming Of Age ceremony takes place when the child is fifteen. Here, it happens when the child is 17.  
> Taehyung's older than Jimin. And Ada's eight.  
> Meanwhile Uncle Seo Joon is 33...or so he says.  
> I hope to post the next chapter as soon as possible.  
> So whoever is reading  
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 1 pt 2

“A grave?”

It looked old, very old. The cross was badly cracked and had moss growing all over it. Taehyung couldn't even read the name carved on it. 

“Big brother? Jimin? Are you okay?” Came Ada’s voice from above.

“We're fine! Wait for us there Ada, don't move! We'll be back up there soon,” yelled back Jimin. He turned around when he felt Taehyung tugging his sleeve.

“Look, Jimin! A pocket watch! I wonder who it belonged to…”

He felt a sharp pang of pain in his head when he reached for it. He stumbled back as he heard a familiar tune fill his ears.

_The melody...is coming from this watch…?What is this…? Why do I feel so... strange?’_

He reached for the watch again, and picked it up with trembling fingers. He fiddled with it, awed and curious at the same time.

His trance was interrupted by a loud 'tick’ and he jumps, startled. As soon as he became aware of his surroundings, he gave out a loud yelp.

He was no longer with Jimin, in front of the grave. He was in a room, surrounded by dolls of all shapes and sizes. In the middle of the room was a table and an armchair. What creeped him out the most wasn't the fact that he somehow teleported too what looked like a room full of all the dolls in the country, but the fact that the said dolls were laughing, cackling out loudly. The ticking of the pocket watch continued, unnaturally loud.

_'What’s going on? Where am I? Where's Jimin? What is this madness!?!’_

“HE'S RETURNED!! HE'S FINALLY RETURNED!! HE'LL BE SO PLEASED, AFTER HAVING TO WAIT FOR SO LONG,SO PLEASED SO PLEASED SO PLEASED,” screeched the dolls in their dreadful voices. Despite them being so loud, he had a hard time hearing them clearly due to the loud and vigorous beating of his own heart. He was terrified.

‘ _What’s happening? Nothing is making any sense. How on earth do I get back? And what are these things? Do they...know me?’_

Just as he was about to strangle the answers he wanted from one the abominable creatures, he heard footsteps behind him.

“Ack, you guys are too loud. You've all scared him. If you don't stop soon, he may drop dead now due to fear. We wouldn't want that now, right?” came a smooth,sweet voice.It wasn't too high-pitched or too deep. It was perfect, and strangely soothing to Taehyung's ears. He turned around to see the owner, and his eyes widened. It was a dark-haired boy, who looked around his age and height, and well built, with broad shoulders,wide chest,muscled arms and legs and a thin waist. He was wearing white, complete white, a suit that looked like the one he had tailored for Jimin. He was good looking, very good looking, but for some reason the cute looking smile on his face that made him resemble a bunny sends shivers down Taehyung's spine. There was something eerie about this boy. He also looked strangely familiar.

He walked towards Taehyung with small, purposeful steps. He wanted to back away, but he was frozen with shock.

“So,” he drawled. “Finally back,eh? I've been beginning to think you've forgotten all about me.”

He felt a hand wrap around his arm, and suddenly he was being pulled forward face first onto the boy’s shoulder. He felt arms wrap around his body, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

“W-what are you-” he began to protest weakly as his face turned completely red, but he was immediately cut off.

“How nice of you to prove me wrong. Also, did you grow smaller? Not that it matters. Now that you're here, I finally have someone that understands me.”

“W-wait,” says Taehyung, trying to push the boy away. “I don't understand what you're saying. What is this place?”

The boy finally pulls away from his neck, but still held Taehyung firmly, as though afraid if he would disappear the moment he takes his hands off. He gave him an amused smile.

“Did you hit your head or something? How could you forget this place? You always come here, especially when I'm upset. As long as you're here, I can tolerate this hell.”

He raised a hand to play with the hair on the back of Taehyung's head and stared at him with a fond smile, his doe eyes crinkling slightly. For some reason, Taehyung had the strange feeling that even though the stranger was staring at him with so much emotion, the one who he was looking at wasn't Taehyung at all. He was looking beyond him.

“Who on earth are you?”

The moment those words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. The temperature of the room seems to have dropped suddenly, and the hand the caressed his hair stilled.

“Who...am I?

He felt his hand drop from his hair to his neck, and it was joined shortly by the other. His cold fingertips were barely touching his skin, causing it to form goosebumps.

 _What are you doing?! Take them off! Run_! Yelled his brain, but he stood completely still, and watched in fearful awe as the racks of dolls burst into flames.

“ **_AM I, AM I, AM I? I'M, I’M,I'M…”_ ** they screeched.

He felt the boy the move closer, until his lips were ghosting over Taehyung's ears.

“...you. _I'll kill you.”_

He barely comprehended those words before he felt hands clasp around his neck. The grip was tight, cutting off his air supply. His own hands scrambled around the ones choking him, trying to pry the fingers off.

“What's the matter?” He asked, with a ruthless smirk on his face. His voice that was so soothing  now made Taehyung feel nauseous. “Are you afraid? That's good. I want you to be afraid, terrified. I want you to feel true despair because I can never forgive you. And once…”

He buried his face on Taehyung's neck again, removing one of his hands. Taehyung could feel his lungs burning due to the lack of air and his vision was blurring.He gaped like a fish, struggling to breathe. The removal of one hand hardly made a difference.

“And once I've completely broken you, I'll kill you with my own hands.”

 

* * *

 

 _“_....hyung... TAEHYUNG!”

The first thing he could feel was that his cheeks were being pulled painfully. Second thing he noticed that the dark eyes that were looking at him weren't the cold and malicious ones of the stranger, but the warm and currently worried looking ones of his best friend.

“Answer me, for God sake! Are you alright?”

“I will be once you stop trying to split my face into two.”

He felt the small and chubby fingers releasing him. Jimin gave out a relieved sigh.

“Don't do that. You were staring off into space, not responding. Did that watch do something?”

Taehyung blinks. Was all that really a dream?

_'No way, that feeling of being strangled was real. I could still feel those hands on my neck and that bloodlust…’_

“Taehyung?”

He shakes his head.

' _Snap out of it. Calm down, it'll be easier to think. Right now, my mind is a mess.’_

He realised he still hadn't answered Jimin’s question.

“I'm not sure. I don't know what that was…”

He saw Jimin’s expression turning more uneasy. In order to calm him down, he said-

“I'm fine, just dazed off a bit. Let's get out off here. Ada will start crying if we don't show up soon.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure it's alright to keep that thing?” asks Jimin once they're back in the mansion.

“It’ll be fine. I want to ask Uncle if he knows who this belongs to.”

“If you say so. But if that thing starts possessing you and some paranormal shit happens, don't come crying to me. I've already warned you.”

“If I do end up getting possessed, I'll make sure the first person I'll torment is you.”

“You say that as if that's something new.”

“You cheeky little brat, is that how a valet talks to his master,” Taehyung exclaims in mock outrage.

“I'll stop this argument here before your theatrics get out of hand. It's time you go get ready, Tae.”

He sighs.

“Alright, and also-”

He points to the suitcase Jimin's carrying.

“If you're going to be there, please wear those. And ask the housekeeper about the details. I'll be really happy if you come. This boring Ceremony can be a lot more tolerable, and more meaningful with you by my side. Although, you can back out if it makes you uncomfortable. No pressure,” he says, grinning. Jimin's eyebrows shoot up.

_'You say that as if you won't whine about how I ditched you to every single stranger you meet on the street for the rest of your life.’_

He laughs and shakes his head fondly at the thought of his best friend's miserable face.

“I’ll be there if you go get ready in  thirty minutes without causing trouble.”

Taehyung smirks.

“Challenge accepted. Let's go, Ada!”

He watched as his master ran to his room, with Ada at his heels.

“Honestly that child,” he said.

‘ _...a lot more tolerable and meaningful if my best friend is by my side'_

 

He grins as he thinks about those words. If he were to be honest, he was very disappointed he couldn't attend Tae’s Ceremony and was secretly pleased that Tae thinks about him highly enough to sneak him in.

“I'm younger than him, and yet it feels like I'm watching my child grow up. I shouldn't be feeling like a parent at the age of fifteen but here I am. For making me so sentimental, Kim Taehyung is extraordinary.”

“Awww, how sweet! Your feelings for your master are going to make this whole thing even more fun,” said unfamiliar, female voice behind him.

His whole world went black before he could even react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook debuts!(kinda)  
> Three down, 4 more to go.  
> Who am I kidding when I say Taekook is purely platonic.  
> This chapter looked better in my head. I tried not to make it boring, I hope I was successful.  
> To those people who had the patience to read this fic, thank you so much. You guys are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally done it.   
> This fic is inspired by my love for PH and BTS and I hope to do them both justice. Nothing belongs to me, except for a few elements of the plot. The overall plot is of PH, sorry to disappoint those who were expecting something original.   
> Also, to make this work, the story is set in a country which is a mix of Korea and France. The names of some of the characters have been altered.The ships will be really vague. They can be seen romantically, but as of now nothing is confirmed.  
> The updates will be irregular, though I'll try to be as frequent as possible.  
> Try guessing who's who!  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
